The present invention relates to a fuel system, and particularly to a fuel tank within the fuel system. More particularly, this invention relates to an inlet check valve and a method of installing such a valve within an inlet neck of the fuel tank.
In an automobile fuel system, a fuel tank is typically filled via a filler neck into which a fuel-dispensing nozzle is inserted. The fuel tank may be molded to include an inlet neck which is connected to the filler neck by way of a jumper hose. The molded tank is formed of a suitable plastic material. It is desirable to include an inlet check valve within the inlet neck of the fuel tank to prevent liquid fuel from escaping back up through the inlet neck and jumper hose to the filler neck. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,828. In the interest of containing fuel vapor and hydrocarbons, such molded tanks may be constructed with a permeation or penetration barrier to prevent hydrocarbons from the fuel from escaping to the atmosphere through the tank material.
Typically, a valve is placed in the inlet neck at the time of assembly of the fuel storage system including the fuel tank. At the time the fuel tank is installed in the automobile, the jumper hose is installed to connect the fuel tank to the filler neck. In this way, the valve placed within the inlet neck is prevented from backing out of the inlet neck by the connection of the jumper hose to the inlet neck of the fuel tank.
According to the present invention, a fuel tank valve apparatus includes a fuel tank having an inlet neck defining a valve chamber, a valve housing positioned in the valve chamber, a valve positioned to move within the valve housing to regulate flow of liquid fuel into the fuel tank, and a retainer. The retainer serves to couple the valve housing to the inlet neck for retaining the valve housing in the inlet neck and maintaining the integrity of the tank and inlet neck material.
In preferred embodiments, the retainer comprises a collar having a flange weldable to an annular rim of the inlet neck. The collar is connected to the valve housing to create an insert cartridge. An insert cartridge is formed by inserting a shaft of the valve housing into the collar before the collar has completely cured subsequent to being molded. In this way, the collar cools and cures around the shaft of the valve housing forming a secure connection there between to create the insert cartridge. The insert cartridge is then placed within a valve chamber of the inlet neck and secured therein by welding the weldable flange of the collar to the annular rim of the inlet neck.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description and preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.